This disclosure relates generally to exercise devices and more particularly to an apparatus for strengthening and stretching a user's forefoot. Skilled dancers, for example, ballet dancers rely a great deal on the strength and flexibility of their feet to perform. Much care is given to ensure that the dancer's feet are properly warmed and ready before dancing. Conventional devices for strengthening and stretching the foot are large and bulky. They are typically stored in one room for shared use by various dancers. Some facilities, for example dance studios, may not have such devices. As may be imagined, these devices cannot be conveniently carried and taken with a dancer to the studio or event of their choice. Therefore there is a need for a simple, compact device that a user such as a dancer may transport and utilize to stretch her forefoot and strengthen her overall foot conformation.